


So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way

by sparkle19050



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, bill and uncle are only really mentioned, friends reference i guess, kinda short but oh well, not a surprise, sean being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle19050/pseuds/sparkle19050
Summary: This is based off that one vine, yes. I don't remember writing this tbh but basicallySean's drunk. Arthur is not amused.
Kudos: 8





	So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way

In hindsight, when he was given the offer to come out drinking with a few of the lads, Arthur should definitely have expected the night to end like this. Or just flat out refused to come. Seriously, why did he think that coming drinking with _Sean fucking Macguire and Uncle_ of all people would go well? Sure, Javier was there too and so was Bill (while Arthur disliked the man's drinking habits and, well, a lot of his other ones, he had to admit that he wasn't as stupid as a drunk Uncle), but Sean and Uncle successfully managed to cancel out anything positive about the evening.

It had started decently - whilst Sean was rowdy, he hadn't caused too many issues. Uncle had to be smacked around a little, but that was expected.

Of course, that should have been a sign that the problems would happen later on. And drunk dilemmas were never good, especially when someone like Sean was the cause of the said drunk problem.

And so, Arthur was currently trying to shoulder his way through the crowds of drunk patrons in an attempt to find Sean. As the only sober one who cared where the Irishman was, it was up to him to locate him. 

As he reached the door, Arthur took one last look around the room to see if he'd somehow missed the signature fiery red hair that distinguished Sean. He could see Javier leant against the bar, chatting to a couple of the women. At the other end, Bill was chugging down something that Arthur could tell would give him a killer hangover the next morning. He had no idea where Uncle was and, to be honest, he didn't care. The bastard was harmless, just annoying, and would end up crawling back to John and Abigail's house soon enough anyway. No sign of Sean.

Sighing as he stepped outside, Arthur took a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness (seriously, they really needed to fix the streetlights around here). 

And now to find the idiot. Assuming he hadn't been arrested yet for something like public indecency (it wouldn't be the first time), it shouldn't be too difficult. All he would have to do is follow the sound of shouting. That wouldn't be too difficult to recognise as Sean due to the clear accent. Alternatively, there would be a massive fire, started by the Irishman. Either way, Sean was definitely going to end up getting in trouble with the law if Arthur didn't come to get him soon enough. Yikes. There was also the chance that Sean hadn't done something stupid yet, but Arthur would eat his hat if that was the case. The chance of that being the reality was way too low.

Making his way across the street, Arthur figured his best course of action would be to ask if anyone had seen Sean - the man left an impression on anyone he met. They'd definitely recall meeting him or even just hearing him.

Ah. Perfect. There was a man stood nearby, looking disgruntled. More likely than not from an encounter with Sean, Arthur decided. Unless there were several loud, annoying Irishmen around. Now _that_ was something that Arthur dreaded to think of. Terrifying.

" 'Scuse me, sir. You, uh, seen my friend? Loud, annoying, ginger bloke. Irish."

"If I hadn't seen him, I think it would have been a miracle. It was more difficult to miss him. I've never heard a man so irritating. If he's related to you in some way, you'd better hurry up and find him. Some of us around here want some peace. " He ranted, his tone becoming more aggressive as he progressed. He came to a sudden halt, looking at Arthur as if he'd suddenly realised something. " ...Ah, you'll want his location. Well, he went into that car park. Now hurry up and get him out." 

The man pointed. Arthur nodded.

"Right. Thanks. Sorry about that."

In response, he received a glare. Unsurprising, considering if you didn't like Sean's sense of humour (and seriously, who did?) you'd more likely than not find him annoying.

Before he could piss the guy off even further, Arthur spun around and headed into the car park. The sight welcoming him was an extremely tipsy Sean Macguire sprawled across the floor. Of course.

It looked like Arthur was going to be eating his hat though - Sean hadn't set anything ablaze or been taken into custody. No one was around when Arthur had told himself that though, so technically he didn't have to eat it. _Nice one, Morgan._

"Ayyy, Morgan!" The words were slurred and the redhead wobbled as he sat up, grinning at Arthur. "I knew you'd come to get me!"

"Yeah, well, don't make me regret it. I'm already pissed off with you for wanderin' off and making me come get you."

"Ya love me really, Arthur! After all, we're brothers!" 

"Sure. Now c'mon, we're goin' home." Arthur bent down and hauled Sean onto his back. The Irishman latched on like a child to a teddy bear, which, while uncomfortable for Arthur, made the job of carrying him easier. At least he didn't have to worry about dropping him... At least he hoped he wouldn't. The last thing he needed was Sean cracking his head on the pavement and either dying or being sent to the hospital. How would he even explain that? 

'Sorry, he was drunk out of his mind, I tried carrying him, slipped and now he's dead.' 

Somehow Arthur doubted that would be accepted as an excuse.

And now for the trek back to Sean's apartment. Woohoo.

Arthur sighed as he spun around, starting to make his way back to the entrance to the car park. He raised an eyebrow at the figure waiting at the end.

Upon squinting and moving closer to this mysterious figure, it turned out to be Javier. He flicked two fingers up in greeting, moving towards Arthur.

"I see you found our resident Irishman, eh?" He raised an eyebrow, snickering.

"Unfortunately, yeah. He's not dead in a ditch. Unless you feel like disposing of him with me?"

"Maybe on another night. Now c'mon, we going home?"

"Yeah, I don't exactly feel like sluggin' this," Arthur shrugged a shoulder at Sean, who was currently grinning at the mess he'd made of Arthur's hair when he'd attempted to play hairstylist, "bag of shit around with me."

"Fair enough." 

Javier started at a brisk pace, although he soon slowed down to walk just ahead of Arthur.

"I saw Bill when I left. He was passed out in the middle of the floor... I figured I wasn't going to waste my time and energy trying to drag him home. No idea where Uncle is."

"Neither. Not surprising about Bill though - he was still drinking when I left to find Sean. Oh well, he ain't too bad when drunk." After a moment, Arthur corrected himself, "Well, he is, but he won't end up accidentally killing someone, unlike certain people."

"You're right." Javier grinned, "It'd be intentional if he were to commit murder."

"Can't argue with that."

Sean, who had somehow manoeuvred himself so that he was able to lean his head over Arthur's shoulder, gave Javier a lopsided grin.

"When'd ya get here, Hoover?"

Javier snorted, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a proper response. Out of all the names your drunk mind could have come up with? Really?"

"Mhm." And with that, the bastard had slumped slightly forward, beginning to sing something to himself. Lovely. Although knowing the little bugger, he'd be back up in a moment, ready to say _something_ that would annoy Arthur.

And, unsurprisingly, he decided to do it the exact moment that Arthur chose to try saying something to Javier.

"So, Javier, you were saying something the other day about-"

Sean, suddenly seeming way too full of energy for a drunk man who, seconds ago, had been slumped over, removed his arms from around Arthur's torso. Instead, he was now choosing to let them hang limply. Sort of like a noodle, Arthur supposed. The redhead straightened up slightly and then had the nerve to start _singing_.

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way.."

He then attempted to perform the signature claps, although his co-ordination, clearly worsened by the alcohol (although any of Sean's friends would tell you it was never anything special), meant that he missed. Arthur wasn't sure whether it was a blessing that he passed out almost instantly afterwards or not. On one hand, he wouldn't have to deal with him complaining about failing something as easy as clapping. However, there was also the possibility that he'd somehow do something equally as stupid whilst conked out. Tough decision.

"You look like you're having fun there, amigo."

"Oh yeah, so much. Hey, since you're so jealous, you fancy carrying him for a bit?" 

Javier chuckled, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh no, no, don't let me take the fun from you! You're enjoying it too much to hand him over to me!"

As an extra precaution, he stepped out of Arthur's reach. Damn it.

"Fine. But you're walking him back to his place with me, alright? Can't deny me that."

"Oh, of course not, I'd love to accompany you back to his... His fridge has some decent food in there that I want to borrow and not give back."

"C'mon then and hurry up. Or it'll probably be mouldy by the time we get there if it's not already. How often does Sean even buy food? I don't think I've ever seen him go grocery shopping or even mention needing to go."

Javier shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out. Forget the other two, they can make their own way home."

Arthur began walking, closely followed by Javier. Somehow, he got the feeling that he'd made a trip similar to this several times before. 

_Damn Sean and his drunk antics._

**Author's Note:**

> I dont remember writing this?? So yknow it probably has a ton of mistakes but hey I hope you enjoyed


End file.
